How is Toby?
by Becs
Summary: Brotherhood after Toby's gone. Youd on't really have to have read 'Toby' to read this but it helps some. Just a family dinner at home. There is a point to this story!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I own Toby but.

A/N okay. For those who haven't read Toby. This is what he's like. He has black hair and blue eyes. He's slim like Pietro and he's gay and he likes Pietro. That's all you really need to know. Oh and also that Pietro don't like him back. Also Pietro won't be weight obsessed for long. ^_^

Lance sighed. Who would've thought cooking could be so hard.

"Okay, what's next?" he murmured to himself, "strain the milk into jug. Melt the butter in the same saucepan and stir in the flour. Cook stirring for two minutes. Okay I can do that." He was up to stirring in the flour when Pietro came in.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Dinner," Lance snapped, "and I don't want any comments from you."

"Sure Lance," Pietro grinned. He picked up the spoon from the pot and sniffed it warily. "This better be low fat," Pietro said, dropping the spoon back into the pot, "you know I don't eat anything with five tons of butter in it. And don't tell me there isn't any cause I can smell it."

Lance rolled his eyes. Ever since Pietro's new coach had put the entire team on an athlete's diet the speedster had become obsessed. "It's not even a third of a block Pietro. You'll live."

"I better," Pietro said as he left the kitchen, "or you'll be sorry. Oh yeah," he popped his head back around the door, "it's not seafood is it? I don't eat anything that lives in a shell, has scales or looks like bird poop."

"Yes Pietro," Lance called over his shoulder, "I know."

"I reserve the right to not eat what isn't up to my standards!" Pietro called back as he disappeared. Muttering some thing about 'self absorbed brat who had such a fast metabolism it didn't matter what the fuck he ate' Lance continued to cook his lasagne.

"Well this is nice," Mystique smiled as the Brotherhood sat down for dinner, "it's not often we all eat together. Thank you Lance."

"This is it?" Freddy asked, "for all of us?"

"Yes Freddy," Mystique sighed, "for all of us which means that we get some too. I know it's not enough for you, but you can go find something else in the fridge when we're done."

"K," Freddy smiled.

"Shouldn't we say Grace or something?" Todd asked.

"Why?" Pietro frowned as he reached for the salad.

"I dunno. It seems proper."

"All right. Grace," Pietro said, and began to serve himself.

"Pietro!" Mystique yelled.

"What?"

"Show some respect. Todd, I think that's a wonderful idea."

"This salad dressing is fat-free right?" Pietro interrupted.

"PIETRO!" Mystique tried once again to shut the speed demon up, "will you _be_ quiet!" She turned to Todd, "would you like to say Grace Todd?"

"Ah - okay," Todd nodded, "thank you Lord for allowing us to eat tonight and for providing us withthe money to do so. Thank you also for not letting Lance burn everything in sight, which would have resulted in another round of Pietro's disgusting health food take-outs."

"Aaaaamen!"

"Let's eat!" Freddy grinned. Pietro picked up the lasagne and poked it suspiciously with a fork.

"Yes Pietro I did use organic meat," Lance answered Pietro's question before the speedster could even open his mouth. There was a comfortable silence as the Brotherhood served themselves.

"Have you heard from Toby yet?" Lance said suddenly, "he said he'd e-mail."

"Apart from his call, no," Mystique shook her head, "this is beautiful Lance!"

"I know," Lance smirked, breathing on his nails and rubbing them against his shirt in a show of pompous arrogance. "What about you Pietro? Or do you see him in your dreams?" Pietro looked up from his plate, fork halfway to his mouth.

"What?" Freddy frowned, he didn't like it when they spoke all cryptic. Suddenly Lance gave a yelp, his knee banging against the table's underside and spilling Mystique's wine. Pietro studied his fork full of salad as if it where the most interesting thing in the world. Lance glared at him over the table. 

"I don't know what you boys are talking about," Mystique snapped, "and I'm not sure I want to, but Pietro you are not to kick Lance - there. Now go and get me another glass of wine." Pietro scowled. A puff of wind and the fact that a new glass of wine was now in front of Mystique was the only evidence that Pietro had even moved. "Thank you. Now I wish for this to be a pleasant experience, which means making polite small talk. You may start."

"Ummm, okay," Freddy began, "I ate 20 burgers after school today." Pietro made a face that kinda froze halfway through the making of it when he saw the look Mystique was giving him.

"Ah, that's - nice Freddy," Mystique smiled, "what about you Pietro? You seem very eager to comment. Maybe you have something to share?"

"Nope," Pietro shook his head.

"Pietro's got another detention," Todd broke in. Pietro gave him a look that would have withered plants.

"Another one!?!" Mystique said in disbelief, "I haven't even _heard_ about this one yet!"

"Oh this is the," Lance made a smoking gesture with his hand, "isn't it?"

"The what!?!" Mystique snapped.

"Oh great one Lance!" Pietro snapped, "could you have _had_ a more obvious hand signal?" 

"Don't blame Lance," Mystique growled, "I would have found out anyway. Now tell me what happened."

"Well, if you're going to find out anyway why should I?"

"I swear Pietro, if you weren't Magneto's son I'd strangle you in your sleep."

"Too bad for you huh?" Pietro smirked. With a growl that got gradually louder Mystique changed into a nasty looking wolf-creature with large teeth. Very large, sharp teeth.

"Now tell me," she growled, "or I'll bite you so hard your arm'll snap."

"What happened to making polite small talk?" Pietro gulped.

"Circumstances required a change," Mystique growled, "now tell me what happened."

"He got caught smoking in the toilets," Todd burst out, unable to contain himself any longer.

"Thank you Todd, but are you Pietro?" Mystique asked, turning back into her normal form, "because last time I checked you weren't. Only I can pull off that stunt." So saying she changed into Pietro.

"Man I'm hot!" Pietro grinned, "I could definitely go for me!"

"So could Toby," Lance muttered. Another kick shut him up.

"Stop changing the subject," Mystique growled, changing back once again, "now what's your explanation?"

"Can I leave?" Freddy asked, "I'm done and I'm still hungry."

"Yes Freddy, you can leave," Mystique sighed, "now Pietro, your explanation please."

"I don't have one," Pietro snapped, "as if I would anyway. Why do adults ask such dumb questions?"

"Why do teenagers do such dumb thing?" Mystique shot back. "Oh forget it! You're being punished anyway and it's not like it's my choice whether you fill your lungs with crapp." Mystique picked up her half empty plate, "I think I'll finish in my room. Clean up after yourselves." Pietro, Todd and Lance watched her disappear out the dinning room door.

"Well that was weird," Lance said.

"Yeah, I've never seen her let Pietro off so lightly before," Todd exclaimed, looking a little disappointed.

"She's been really mellow lately," Lance agreed.

"Maybe it's PMS?" Todd suggested.

"PMS would make her more angry idiot!" Pietro snapped.

"Well soooooooorry for not knowing about something like PMS!" Todd retorted.

"You learn stuff like that when you date girls like Karen, huh Pietro?" Lance grinned.

"Oh ha ha Lance," Pietro said sarcastically, "I wish I was you, then I could make stupid comments like that as well."

"The lasagne had full cream milk in it," Lance said. Pietro's eyes widened and he placed a hand over his mouth.

"You wouldn't," Pietro whispered.

"Sure I would," Lance smiled nastily.

"Lance, I _told _you I was watching my weight!"

"What the hell for!?!" Lance retorted.

"When you're a top athlete Lance, you tell me!" Pietro snapped back. "I'm going to my room!" 

"Awww jeeze!" Lance sighed, "guess it's just you and me Toady, and don't even think about leaving the dishes to me or I'll come into your room tonight and put maple syrup in your hair."

"Okay, okay!" Todd said, "you don't have to threaten me!" They walked into the kitchen, arms full. Freddy sat taking the last bite out of what must have been a very moist chocolate cake. The dishes in Lance's arms fell to the ground with a crash.

"Oh hi Lance," Freddy smiled, chocolate covering his face.

"My cake!" Lance gasped, "you ate my whole cake!"

"Is something wrong Lance?" Freddy asked. He honestly couldn't see what was so wrong. Cakes were for eating weren't they?

"Oh forget it!" Lance yelled, storming out of the kitchen. A few minutes later a door slammed and then the house began to shake on it's foundations as Lance's anger came out in a totally natural way for him.

"Oi! Cut it out!" came Pietro's voice, "you want the neighbours to find out they live next to a bunch of mutants!?! I'm sure Mrs Winkle would reeeeeally love us then!" Abruptly the earthquake stopped.

"What did I do now?" Freddy asked.

"Don't ask Freddy," Todd sighed, "don't ask."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Ohhh the suspense. Why is Mystique acting strange? You'll find out in the sequel! Mwwhahahahahaha! I am evil to make you read more!


End file.
